


Lost

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: The jester encounters her queen.
Relationships: Courtly Jester/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 1





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - Lost

Courtly had always felt very lost in herself. Not that she’d ever show that side of herself to anyone. She knew what her place was supposed to be. The funny court jester! But she didn’t feel funny. Actually, most of the time, she felt angry. Angrier than she thought she should be, since she was supposed to be a clown. And no one else in Wonderland seemed to view the world as bleakly as she did. They were all more clownlike and zany than she.So for years, Courtly hadn’t been entirely sure where her story was taking her. Her destiny said one thing, but her mind said another.

But then, as everyone does, she made her bad decisions. Taking over the school, causing a lot of mayhem as the vice principal. Eventually getting stopped by a group of girls from Ever After High, including one gorgeous girl with fluffy blonde hair who was apparently a princess. And Courtly, who had never felt particularly revenant before, suddenly wanted nothing more than to be the court jester to this girl who had the potential to be her queen.

Now, though, she was in the dank basement of the school awaiting her fate in court. For all she knew, it would be off with her head tomorrow. But she wished that she had at least said something to that pretty princess in red. Even on her potential deathbed, Courtly couldn’t stop thinking about her. That night, when she went to bed on her straw cot, she didn’t have her usual nightmares. Instead, Courtly dreamed of being so funny that the princess would laugh and laugh and never stop.


End file.
